PJO-Maximum Ride
by I am the Skai
Summary: When the flock stumbles upon halfblood territory, they meet the demi gods. Obviously the camp boundries can't keep out erasers... Is anyone still safe at CHB? Hope y'all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer: I don't own PJO or Maximum Ride **

**Chapter 1**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"Fang," Nudge asked for the millionth time, "Are you sure you don't want to stop?"

"I'm fine," I lied through me teeth, and the rest of the flock knew that. Well at least the conscious ones… After the last battle, which had been a few minutes ago, Max had had one of her seizure-headaches, so I, the amazing Fang, had decided to carry her, despite the warnings from the rest of the flock. With the injuries she had gotten, I figured that whenever the headache stopped, all Max would want to do is sleep. And if she didn't… well she didn't have a choice, when the headache stopped, she was sleeping. Full-stop.

"Fang you're losing altitude…" Angel told me, she sounded worried.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stop…" Gazzy asked, sounding much like his sister.

"I'm fine…" I snapped again.

"Well I'm tired!" Iggy announced, sounding agitated. Thank the gods for him.

"Alright…" I sighed, playing annoyed leader, "We'll stop at that clearing." My muscles groaned as I angled myself downward, towards the upcoming clearing. It was a strange looking patch of ground, extremely green grass, a patch of wild strawberry's growing off to one side, and in the middle of the clearing stood a lone pine-tree. I ignored the oddness of this and prepared for a safe landing.

On the ground, I lay Max gently on the ground and promptly flopped down beside her.

"Fang…" Nudge called nervously, just as I was closing my eyes.

"Mmm?"

"We got company…" Gazzy informed me. I was on my feet in a split second, giving me vertigo. I found myself standing face-to-face with boy a little older than me, maybe 20, with shocking green eyes and black hair that rivaled mine on the crazy, uncombed level.

"Who are you?" We said together. The boy immediately laughed, grinning at the group of teenagers behind him.

"I didn't give you a joke," I snarled, standing protectively at the head of the flock. "I asked a question, 'Who are _you_?'" The boy at the front stopped laughing.

"Calm down Fang," Angel muttered. "They seem nice. Well except for her, she wants to run us through with her spear…" Angel pointed to a big buff girl with stringy brown hair and a spear her height in her hand. The rest of the group looked between the girl and Angel confused.

"I say we have a full-out bloody brattle!" the girl said, grinning at us, ignoring the idea the Angel just read her mind.

"Clarisse!" The rest of the teens said.

"I think that's a good idea," I grinned, stepping forward.

"Fang, have you _seen_ the injuries on yourself, you're almost _covered_ in blood!" Iggy sounded annoyed.

"Calm down, Ig," I sighed. "It's just a girl. She looks like she has the same strength as Max."

Iggy sighed, "Just don't kill her. I don't think her friends here would like that."

"I'm not sure…" the boy with green eyes started.

"Shut up, Prissy," the girl, apparently called Clarisse, cut him off. "Scare-crow here wants a fight so let's give him one."

"Bring it on, Cow-girl!" I taunted, mocking her beefy arms. Clarisse lunged at me, growling.

She threw the first blow, a simple punch that was as totally visible. I ducked easily before giving her back her simple punch. She stopped my hand easily, shocking me slightly.

"You're gonna need to try harder than that." Clarisse smirked.

I grinned back at her, "I'll try not to kill you."

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"This is wrong…" I muttered to myself for the umpteenth time as Clarisse and the black haired boy, Fang apparently, flew at each other again, yelling insults.

"How is he keeping up with her…?" Annabeth frowned beside me, "He can't be a regular mortal…"

Suddenly, I heard a deep canine growl. The kids that Fang had come with; a tall pale kid with strawberry-blond hair (like a male Nancy Drew), a slim black girl with frizzy black hair, a blond haired kid with blue eyes and a little girl who could have been his sister, looked worried. Fang dropped an unconscious Clarisse into the grass and turned towards the noise.

"I see you used you're butt-ugly, mutt-nose to find us, Ari," Fang snarled at tall man who could have been the Minator's equally ugly twin. This dude was the same size and shape as Senor Tighty-Whitey himself except with the furry grey head and torso of a mountain wolf.

"You left a nice trail of blood for me, little piggy."

I immediately tensed, had they led him to us.

"So, doing your dad's dirty work again," Fang taunted, grinning. "Come to take us back to the Institute again I suppose." The word institute was spat like poison. Beside Fang, the rest of his group flinched at the word.

"Actually no," Ari's voice was taunt but still beautiful. "Today's mission is to terminate all recumbent life forms."

Fang glanced at us, seeming surprised that we were still here. "You guys should probably go back to…where-ever you came from. This could get bloody…" And with that, Fang launched himself at the new adversary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don'T own PCO or Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Fang must have been an experienced fighter. The way he rolled and punched, he must have been fighting longer than I had been. He flitted around Ari like a fairy, dodging blows and giving his own in meaningful places (e.g., the groin). But Ari seemed to be learning fast. As Fang attempted on more quick blow, a kick to the ribs, Ari grabbed Fang's ankle and held him high, grinning like a kid showing off his first snared animal.

"Got ya now," Ari smiled. Immediately, the other kids attacked, leaving the unconscious girl behind on the ground. Together, the four of the, with Fangs help, beat wolf-a-tor to a bloody pulp. I hadn't realized that they were slowly moving out of the valley until the action stopped and the group began to limp back towards the tree.

"Okay," Fang muttered, his left cheek swollen. "Where's that Clarisse girl?" The rest of us stared at him in shock. Even his friends looked surprised.

"Alright Fang, enough with the Mister Macho," the black girl sighed tiredly. "You got a good one it the ribs."

"So," Fang said, "I started a fight, I'm finishing it."

"Hey, Fang," the boy with the strawberry-blond hair/ male Nancy Drew called out like he was asking a question.

"Yeah?" Fang turned and received a killer box that sent him sprawling into the grass.

"Shut up," the boy continued to the now unconscious Fang.

"What the hell!" I yelled, utterly confused, "This makes no sense!"

"Oh, yeah… Sorry," the black girl looked guilty, "We didn't mean to trespass."

"Yeah, we just wanted somewhere to stay the night," the little blond girl. Then she turned to Annabeth, "What's a half-blood? Cuz' I'm pretty sure we're not that."

"Don't pester them, Angel!" the older brother looking guy, he could've been about 12, scolded; "We're already l asking them to let us on their property."

"Can we stay, please?" the little girl, Angel apparently, pleaded, making Bambi-eyes at me.

"Of course, you have injured people," I said without thinking, as I tend to do. I turned to Annabeth. "You think Chiron would mind if we let them stay in the Big House?"

"I don't think he will…" she muttered, still looking at the little one, Angel, weird.

"Yes, I can read minds," the girl said abruptly, beaming up at Annabeth.

"Angel!" the older brother scolded again.

"What, she asked!" Angel protested. "Plus, they said yes so I'm carrying Max." The older brother/kid and the black girl helped her. The male Nancy Drew hoisted Fang onto his back before standing stiffly. With a start, I realized that each one of these guys and girls, even the little one, had at least as many scars as I did. And twice as many open cuts of various shapes and colours.

"Lead the way," the male Nancy Drew grunted under Fang's weight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Max's P.O.V.**

I woke with start from my latest dream (read: nightmare) with someone spoon-feeding me. The first thing I did was cough as the warm pudding went down my throat.

"Relax, I'm not poisoning you…" a male voice said above me. I could literally hear the smirk in his voice. Cautiously, I swallowed, hoping that he wasn't lying. The pudding tasted like Drs Martinez's freshly baked cookies, still warm from the oven. The thought almost made me relax… almost.

I sat up suddenly, "Where are the others?!" I glared at a well-built looking boy with crazy Fang-like hair and sea green eyes. It looked like I'd momentarily frightened him.

"If, you talking about the others that were with you and Fang; they're getting a tour around our camp," he replied calmly. He must have saw my expression cuz he added, "Don't worry, they're in good hands. Plus you six are pretty strong fighters…"

"Perce is she awake?" a girl's voice came from the other side of the room.

"Yep," the boy responded, "Alive and kicking."

"I'll kick you," I sneered. "Where's Fang?"

"Calm down, he's right here..." the girl's voice came again. I looked over to see an athletic-looking blond haired girl with shocking gray eyes that made her seen blind. For some reason, I figured she wasn't as she gave Fang another spoon-full of thick beige porridge.

I stood shakily, with help from the green-eyed boy, and made my way over to Fang. I glared at him for a while. Why did he have so many cut and bruises? He hadn't been _that_ injured after our last fight, had he? Then, acting on impulse, I flicked him painfully in the forehead.

"Wake up, "I muttered, getting worried.

"No," he mumbled, smiling and rolling over.

"Oh good, you're up," I grinned, despite myself. "I have a few questions like, where is everyone?!

"Chill Max," he responded, wincing at my yelling, "They're fine- probably up and waiting to see you."

I sighed in relief, and then charged into the next line of questioning. "Who was it?"

"What?"

"After the first fight-?"

"When you collapsed?" Fang smirked

"Yes Fang…" I sighed again, "You're more banged up than that should have made you. What happened?

Fang avoided my question again. "How's your head?

"Its fine," I said, rolling my eyes. "Just answer my question!

"It was Ari…"

"Again?" I sneered, "What was the mission from Jeb this time?"

"End all recombinant life forms…"

"Oooh, scary," I muttered. "Stepped it up a notch, have they…?"

Fang smiled at my sarcasm, before nodding.

"Well," the green-eyed boy shifted from leg to leg. "Imma go call your friends. Tell them you're up.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

To be honest, these kids scared me. They seemed to have too many problems; even for a half-blood… And the scars on Fangs body… It made me wonder if it was a good idea to let them stay at camp.

Because I'm smart, I went straight to Chiron's room, ready to bombard him with questions.

"That is not my decision, child," my mentor replied calmly; after I'd asked him my question. "This is now your camp. I may advise you, but you must decide"

Well…Crap, I was on my own on this one. After the Big House I headed to the Amphitheatre to find Malcolm and his brother Lucas. They were to be teaching Fang's friends about the gods. When I go there I found a very distressed looking Malcolm and Lucas with an explosion shaped impression of soot on his face.

The gangly strawberry blond dude (the human strawberry) and the blonde kid with the cowlick were laughing their heads off. The girls were smiling but all four of them still looked tired and pained-up.

"Um, excuse me," I grabbed their attention as I jogged down the steps. "Sorry to interrupt this wonderful bonding session," I grinned, at the look of relief on Malcolm's face, "But Max and Fang are up and asking for you four…"

I'd barely finished talking when they rushed the stairs, flying past me. When they got to the top of the stairs they realized that they didn't know the way to get to the others. They turned to face me,

"Um, which way…" the blonde boy asked sheepishly.

"I'll lead you, "I chuckled. "Just don't run me over…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I sauntered down the stairs, rubbing the towel on my head. Static! I had bathed and put on a pair of jeans over my boxers, since there were people i.e. cops in the house. I didn't bother wearing a shirt, because my hair was wet, and I was too lazy to put one on.

As I approached the living room, I heard the officer reprimanding Max. I felt even guiltier. I entered the room with the towel on my shoulders. At the same time, the front door opened. Cold air blew into the house. I guess I should have gotten a shirt.

"Officer Breda," a voice said. A tall man with short spiky black hair stood at the door in a raincoat.

"Is everything alright?" he continued.

"Yes Sergeant Fury," he replied standing at attention. "Everything seems to be in order, besides this little girl's way of thinking."

"She's 10," I protested.

The rest of the room realized I was there for the first time. The Sergeant's eyes widened.

"You're that kid!" he exclaimed. I took a step back cautiously.

"You saved my butt last year!" he continued. I frowned at him as Officer Breda stared at me, mouth agape.

Sergeant Fury looked at his Officer. "This is the boy who helped us to capture than man, Mr. Kine." Officer Breda looked at me with new found respect.

Max and I looked confused.

"Delighted to meet you," he said. He reached out to shake my hand. I stared at it, then looked back at him. He drew his hand back in slowly, playing with his knuckles.

"Sorry about him," Max said to the policemen.

"What did you do?" she whispered to me.

I shrugged.

"YOU don't remember?" Sergeant Fury asked. "You beat up that guy, stole his lunch, then ran for your life when you saw me."

Max looked at me.

"He was so bruised afterwards, we had no trouble taking him into custody," he continued.

Suddenly I remembered. "I didn't beat him up to help you. I didn't even know you were there. He stole my lunch. And I was hungry." I folded my arms defensively.

The policemen laughed. "What's your name son?" they asked.

I tried out my new name. "Nicholas Ride."

"And you, little feisty miss?" Officer Breda asked Max.

"Maxine Ride," I said.

Max elbowed me. "I prefer Max."

"Well. Max, you're still not off the hook for locking your brother outside," Officer Breda began.

"On the contrary," Sergeant Fury interrupted. "I still haven't thanked Nicholas for his services to the Force. I think this would be an excellent way to do so, don't you?"

Officer Breda was at a loss for words. Sergeant Fury winked at us. Max jumped up and down elatedly, I don't do stuff like that; I'm cool.

"S-sure, sir," Officer Breda said at last.

"So this whole thing never happened?" Max asked. "It's like it was erased from our brains?"

"I told you her thought processes were weird," Officer Breda whispered to Sergeant Fury.

"Yes," Sergeant Fury replied.

"Thank you," Max told them.

"You're welcome," Sergeant Fury said. "But don't do that again, understand?"

"Yes," she said meekly.

The police-men left and we heard a car drive away.

Max turned to me "We're off the hook!"

Then she saw my expression of pure rage. Max found a sudden interest in her bare feet. "Sorry" she said softly. "Are you ok?"

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. The action made one of the whip-cuts on my chest reopen. Great… it was the biggest one too. The one I had gotten when _she_ used the barbed whip. The cut started at my right shoulder and kept a steady line to my navel. Blood spattered the floor. Max looked up at me, visibly scared.

"Max," I called, as she headed towards the phone, "I'm -." I was cut off by a shock of pain that made me double over.

"Hello, North Arizona Hospital?" Max said into the phone. I blocked out the rest, slowly lying down on the floor and putting my hands on the areas on the cuts that were bleeding the most. Max leapt over me to get Ari.

"They'll be here any minute," Max reassured me, "just hold on!" Soon she came back down-stairs with a somewhat sleepy Ari in her hands. She wrote a hasty note to her parents just in case they got home before the hospital got a hold of them.

Soon we heard sirens outside and a knock on the door. She put Ari down beside me and went to answer it. I think I must have blacked out after that because the next thing I knew, I was in a white, well-lit room. I tried to sit up to get a better look around. A hand made me stop suddenly. I looked frantically for its owner.

"Calm down, Fang," Max said, "If you sit up you'll start to bleed again."

"Did they give me stitches?" I asked, feeling dazed. Max nodded. "Where are your rents?" I asked.

Max looked surprised but stepped to one side as her mom came beside her. She looked a little more confident than her daughter but still very scared.

"Dr. R…" I started.

"Mom," she said.

I continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"How much was the surgery?" I asked.

She looked taken aback. Max frowned.

"I wanna pay it back," I continued.

Dr. Ride paused, then launched into a spiel about how I was her son, and I didn't need to repay her, etc. etc. etc. I caught Max's eye.

'I'll help you,' she mouthed with a wink.

I sighed, were all the Rides like this?

"Nicholas Ride…" Max's mom huffed.

"Yes, mom?" I asked innocently, she looked startled and lost whatever scolding she was going to give me.

"Nicholas Ride…?" a male voiced called from the door .

"Present and breathing," I responded dryly. Max was trying hard not to crack up.

"Yes, well," the man continued, looking amused at my dry humor. He had orange spiky hair and small brown eyes. "We have completed surgery and you are 100% healthy." Then he frowned, "However, if you don't consider it as prying, the hospital would like to know how you got these cuts." He glanced uneasily at Max's mom.

"It wasn't her," I said quickly. The doctor turned his attention back to me.

"What?" he asked.

"She didn't do it," I clarified. "I got these from an orphanage. She adopted me afterwards."

"Is this true ma'am?" the doctor asked Dr. Ride.

She nodded mutely, staring at me.

"And how did they get there? What instrument did they come from?"

"A whip," I said slowly, frowning. What did they look like they came from?

Dr. Ride and the doctor frowned. Max looked at me sadly, as she had when I'd told her before.

"I got them for being 'disobedient'," I added, using air quotes.

An assistant came to the door. "Is a Dr. Ride here?"

Dr. Ride looked up. "That's me."

"We need you in the Administrative section to take care of some business."

"Ok," Dr. Ride said to her. "I'll be right back," she said to us.

She left.

"Is it just me or did that sound like don't move," Max said.

"Like I could, " I replied.

I turned to the doctor, who was checking some confusing-looking charts at the foot of my bed. "So," I said. "How much did that surgery cost?"

"It was relatively cheap," he replied. "Say, $5500."

Max and I looked at each other.

"Why do you ask?" the doctor continued.

"Oh, no reason," I replied nonchalantly.

"You can't pay it back," the doctor said. "No matter how hard you try. You'll have school this August."

"It's only the end of May," Max countered.

The doctor shrugged. "Suit yourself. Your mom will be back shortly." He left.

"We can do it," Max said to me.

"We?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. Since when was she involved?

"It is partially my fault. And there is no way you'll earn $5500 by yourself in a month."

"But who's gonna take care of Ari?" I asked.

"I didn't even think about that," Max said, shocked. I sighed, silly girl. We both frowned. That would be a problem.

"We can't pay for a babysitter cuz we don't have enough money as it is," Max said.

"And he's not old enough to stay at home by himself," I added.

"I know!" Max suddenly said. "I can ask my best friend Ella! She loves kids, and Ari likes and knows her. And she won't ask for any pay either."

"Nice," I said with a smile.

"So, $2250 each," I calculated.

"In a month and a half," Max added.

"Where could we earn that much money?" I asked. Max put her finger to her lips and pointed to the door. I shut up immediately. Her mom was coming back.

Dr. Ride poked her head in the door.

"They said that you need to stay and rest until tomorrow, Nick. But for now, visiting hours are over," she said to both of us. "We'll be back tomorrow. Come on Max."

"Coming," Max said. "I'll start looking," she told me.

"Looking for what?" Dr. Ride asked.

"For…a book for him to read," Max lied smoothly. "Or something. He's gonna get bored in here. Could we come and drop it off later so he won't be bored tonight?"

"We'll see," Dr. Ride said. "Bye Nick."

"Bye," I said.

"Yeah, bye," Max said, with a wink. The door closed behind them.

I gotta admit, that girl really knew how to lie. I guess that's what you get from growing up in an orphanage like St. Helen's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own ideas. **

_**Chapter 5**_

**Max's P.O.V.**

"There are people out side," Iggy informed suddenly, "walking slowly but definitely coming here."

"Are the sneaking up on us?" I asked.

"No," Iggy frowned, "Just walking and talking softly. They're almost here. Max? Plan?"

Then there was a knock on the door. "Max?" Annabeth's voice called.

"Or, any of the others," Percy interjected.

"It's me, Annabeth," Annabeth continued.

"And Percy," Percy joined in again.

Fang walked towards the door, signaling to us behind his back to get ready. Then he yanked the door open.

"Hey Fang," a grinning Percy smiled up at us.

"And others…" Annabeth mocked Percy. He glared.

"Yeah, so," Percy recovered. "The other cabin leaders wanted to meet you guys and show you the film that will hopefully help you to understand what this camp is about."

I was suddenly aware of all the flock looking at me. "Ok, let's go." I grinned at the couple.

Percy and Annabeth led us from the infirmary to a big sky blue wooden house.

"This is the Big House," Percy commentated. "We were thinking- that is, if you guys wanted to- you could stay here." We all looked at him. Was he joking? Six strange people appear on your doorstep, nearly kills one of your friends and the fights a giant wolf; and you give them a place to live?

"Are you serious?!"Gazzy asked, grinning from ear to ear. Percy and Annabeth looked taken aback.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered finally. "We can't shove our special, endangered guests into a cabin."

"Yeah," Percy added. "You gotta have five-star treatment till you're ready to go." All of the Flock looked at me.

"That sounds cool," I said meekly, as I was still in shock. "Thanks guys."

"C'mon," Angel stared dragging on Percy's sleeve. "I wanna meet the other people."

"Ok," Percy chuckled. "Let's go."

They led us onto the wrap-around veranda on ground-floor of the three-story Big House. Across from the steps there was large set of wooden double-doors, of which one side was open.

"This," Percy gestured, "Is the council room."

"All the cabin leaders are in there now," Annabeth added, "And some of the vices. Besides Percy and I, its 34 of them in there." Iggy gave a low whistle.

"Let's go," Gazzy grinned. "I wanna meet the peoples."

"Peoples isn't a word, Zelphr," Nudge informed him, using the old name he had made for himself.

"How would you know?" he snapped back.

"Cuz _I'm_ older than you."

"Whatever."

"But 'peoples' _is_ a word…" Annabeth muttered.

"Ha! Told ya." Gazzy said sticking his tongue out.

"Anyway," Iggy sighed, "let's meet these peoples!"

My first thought was; 'run'. Immediately, the flock stiffened as all eyes turned on us.

"I can proudly present the Cabin leaders and vices of Camp Half Blood." Percy said formally.

"Hi," I said weakly, slowly getting over my fear. "I'm Max."

"Nick," Fang added flatly.

"Zelphr," Gazzy said.

"Jeff," Iggy clued in.

"Ariel," Angel supplied.

"Tiffany-Crystal," Nudge finished.

"I like your name," a boy with curly brown hair grinned at Gazzy.

"I like his hair," another boy who could have been the first boy's evil twin grinned sadistically.

"Plus we heard from Malcolm here," they pointed a skinny, serious-looking blond boy with gray eyes, "you and Jeff were good with bombs," the first boy said.

Both grins now stretched unimaginably wide. Gazzy and Iggy mirrored their smiled before they saw me glaring at them… That wiped the smiles off their faces.

"Connor, Travis!" a pretty girl with straight brown hair frowned, "Stop plotting pranks and be polite!"

"Yes ma'am!" both boys said together, standing at attention.

"Now, first things first," Percy said, rubbing his hands together. "Orientation film."

* * *

**Thnx 4 reading.  
****If anybody can tell me Nudge's fake name for when the flock was at Anne's i'll change it.  
Cuz i'm sure it not _Monique._**

**_-S_**


	6. AN

**To all my followers: sorry I stopped writing for so long, had my grade 9 exams (they basically decide what I get to be in life). I have started some new stories, two are okay, one needs lots of help. So R&R if you can.**

* * *

**S**


End file.
